


Potter's Madness.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs of Potter's madness are so unusual that it takes Severus Snape a while to spot them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter's Madness.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Безумие Поттера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878199) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



 

**Title** : _ **Potter's Madness.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 378: Independence.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ The signs of Potter's madness are so unusual that it takes Severus Snape a while to spot them.

   
 _ **Potter's Madness.**_

“Harry wants to have dinner with you at a perfectly respectable establishment. He's single, attractive, has financial independence and is genuinely kind. I don't understand your misgivings, Severus. It sounds perfectly harmless.”

“It's not harmless. It's... a date. He's talking about the most romantic wizarding restaurant there is, Poppy.He sent roses last week. And chocolates. I think he's trying to... woo... me.”

Poppy couldn't resist laughing.   
“Merlin! You are slow, Severus.”

He gaped.  
“You think Potter is...?”

“Smitten? Besotted? In love? Yes. I'd say he is.”

“He's mad, then.”

“Of course he's mad, Severus. But he's mad about... _you._ ”  
 

 


End file.
